


Just a normal day

by Abyssegg



Series: hanzotalon [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssegg/pseuds/Abyssegg
Summary: There're some SpiderByte too but it's not a main focus, so I thought it wouldn't be fair to put that tag. Um, it's not really sexual just some implied sorry and a small suicide mention warning? It's not really serious but I rather be safe.





	Just a normal day

**Author's Note:**

> There're some SpiderByte too but it's not a main focus, so I thought it wouldn't be fair to put that tag. Um, it's not really sexual just some implied sorry and a small suicide mention warning? It's not really serious but I rather be safe.

Hanzo woke up, feeling way too warm and sweaty. 'Disgusting,' he thought, groggily rubbing his eyes. He tried getting up but was pinned down by something heavy. Looking over to his left and seeing Akande, Hanzo sighed and then smiled. He wiggled around, trying to get in a good position to kiss this handsome man. After some struggling, he placed a soft one on Akande's forehead and gently made his own touch it. Hanzo immediately regretted this action, because Akande had pulled him closer and his sweaty skin touching more of his very warm and shirtless boyfriend made him too hot. He groaned and felt movement behind him and felt legs tangle with his and arms wrapping around his body. This body was somewhat cooler, but it didn't help the situation. 

"Amélie, please..." Hanzo grumbled. He heard his girlfriend make a sound, but she didn't back off. He tried moving again, but he couldn't. "Akande. Amélie...?" He said, trying to wake them both up, but it was to no avail. He was trapped. 'I'm going to die here. Instead of dying from my own hands or my enemies, I'm going to die from the heat and dehydration because of the ones I love... I suppose this is a better way to go.' He laid there with a huge frown on his face. 

"Wait!" Fully awake now, Hanzo remembers the other two. "Sombra? Gabriel?!" He tried to sit up again a couple of times to see if those two were still in bed with them. "Sombra?" He didn't see the hacker behind Amélie. "Great..." Sombra often stayed up late, doing who-knows-what on her computer, so she often sleeps in but there were also many times where she was either still up or woke up early. Hanzo tried to sit up and look over again; this time to see if his and Akande's boyfriend was behind Akande. "Gabriel?" He had more difficulty, since Akande was the biggest of all five of them. "Gabriel?" he called out, but again no reply. The Reaper's sleeping habits was also bad: having trouble falling asleep and having nightmares plague him; but he was usually the first to wake up. So Hanzo wasn't sure why he thought his boyfriend would still be on the other side of their boyfriend. 'Because he's been able to sleep in more lately...' 

Hanzo hoped those two were close by and not getting lost in their own worlds. He started shouting their names a couple of times and then stopped, when he saw no results -- not even these two beside him stirred. "Am I being punked?" he wondered aloud. Akande and Amélie weren't heavy sleepers; they couldn't be, not in their world. "Hey, you two. Wake up. GABRIEL!" He started thrashing a little, feeling sticky and gross. 

"What is it, Hanzo?" an amused, gravelly voice asked out of nowhere. Then, he saw that iconic white mask. It had intimidated him before, but once he was told it was based off an owl, Hanzo thought it was cute. "Making a racket this early in the morning." He realized that the damn Reaper was holding a cup of something and watched him hold the straw and take a sip. Hanzo huffed and pouted.

"Do you not see me?" Gabriel laughed and set down his drink on the night table.

"What? You don't like being sandwiched between two attractive people?" Hanzo huffed again, and he felt the left side of the bed sank a little lower as Gabriel sat next to Akande. "Even though, you always try to get in between me and Akande." His voice full of mirth.

Hanzo ignored the statement, asking instead, "Are you three doing this on purpose?"

"Doing what?" The voice got lower and sexier. Hanzo felt a hand touch his face, gently moving it to make him face its owner. He turned his eyes away when he saw that Gabriel took off his mask. He heard him laugh and couldn't help but blush when he felt the other touch his lips. 

"Please, it's too hot for this. When is the AC getting fixed?" Hanzo said, trying to sound annoyed. He heard a soft sigh from behind him and felt a pair of legs untangle from his own. 

"He is right, monsieurs. Too hot," Amélie said softly. She moved away from Hanzo, and he felt the grip on him loosened and rumbles from Akande's chest as he giggled. Hanzo saw the man next to him open his eyes, and he couldn't help but smile goofily and then hide his face, when he realized that both men's eyes are on him. 

"It is not that bad, but I suppose we shouldn't be in bed like this any longer." Akande released Hanzo and sat up, making Gabriel remove his hand from Hanzo's face and make some room.

"Finally..." Hanzo grumbled. He got up and went to the bathroom, but before he could close the door, Amélie stopped him and got in. "Amélie, please," he said softly and urgently. "I need to use the toi--"

"It is fine. I'm just going to shower," she said matter-of-factly, closing the door and taking off her clothes. "I know what you look like with your pants down." Hanzo sputtered for a moment before relenting and doing his business. He watched her get into the shower out of the corner of his eyes and then avert his gaze when he saw her see him watching. She laughed and reached out for his face. They kissed deeply, and he felt weak. As fast as it happened, it felt like it ended too soon, and she knew it. "You're free to join me," she said, closing the glass door. "After you wash your hands, of course."

Hanzo hurried, trying to get in with her as soon as possible. Then, there was a loud knock on the door. "Lacroix, this is not fair. He kissed me first; I should be in there with him." Then, there was a couple of murmurs. "Okay, Gabriel and I should be in there with him."

Hanzo was about to speak, but he was interrupted by some of the most softest lips he has ever kissed in his lifetime. He looked up to the woman before him and they ignored Hanzo's boyfriends as they started making out.

After awhile, they walked to the kitchen, seeing the other three sitting and eating: Sombra with her annoying smile, Akande with a cute pout, and Gabriel with his mask back on. Amélie sat next to Sombra, and Hanzo sat in the middle of the two couples like always. "Wow, took you guys long enough. Thought there may have been an accident," Sombra exclaimed. "Of course, we may have thought it if we didn't hear all the noise you two were making."

Hanzo and Amélie replied almost at the same time. "Jealous? If only you weren't gone--" "At least I'm not as obnoxious in bed like you are with your moans."

"Hey--!" Sombra protested, but Amélie kissed her, shutting her up. Sombra smiled dumbly, while continuing her work on her laptop.

"Lacroix--" "Widowmaker--" The two men started their complaints, making Hanzo laugh into his hand. He heard Gabriel stop and saw that he had given Amélie and him their own plates of food. He smiled thankfully and started eating. Akande grumbled and pouted but stopped when Hanzo looked at him. Akande kissed him and smiled broadly.

"You know Hanzo, Akande wouldn't let me kiss him until he kissed you first," Gabriel said. He pretended to sulk, until Akande kissed him as well. 

"Thought it wouldn't be good if I kissed other men so early in the day."

"I'm your boyfriend too. I'm both of your boyfriend, and I kissed you first." Gabriel continued to sulk. 

Hanzo laughed and Sombra made a face. "Okay, I don't want to see my bosses like this. I'll be in my room. Bye Hanzo." She left, carrying her laptop and plate. Amélie kissed Hanzo on the cheek before following Sombra with her own plate. 

Hanzo let his boyfriends flirt and tease each other while he eat. Gabriel took off his mask and they started kissing. "Oh, am I going to be left out now?" Hanzo asked.

"You left us out earlier with Lacroix," Gabriel teased, while Akande gently moved Hanzo to sit on his lap. "Also I thought you didn't like being sandwiched between two attractive people." His voice getting lower with each word as he got closer to them. "I thought it was too hot for this?"

"If it's between you two though..." Hanzo said. His breathing getting heavier. His two handsome boyfriends pressing their bodies even closer. He felt movement around him and all over him.

"Oh? Did you hear that Gabriel?" Akande asked. He chuckled as he kissed Hanzo and then Gabriel. 

"How lucky for us that our boyfriend likes us that much..." Hanzo felt hands reaching under his shirt but suddenly everything stopped. "But maybe we should move this to the bedroom so we don't interrupt Lacroix and Sombra." 

"Oh my god--" "No--" Akande and Hanzo protested and complained, but they complied as Gabriel left. Hanzo was about to remove himself from Akande's lap, but Akande tutted and just carried him to Gabriel's room. 

Everyone came out later, happy and tired, and they decided to watch a movie together.

"Let's watch this!" "No, that is not a good movie. Let's watch this instead." "No, let's watch this." The argument continued for awhile, but they chose to watch a romcom that Gabriel and Amélie wanted to watch. Sombra and Akande weren't happy – Hanzo knew that they would probably be the ones who would like it the most by the end of it – but they got into their usual spots anyways. Sombra sat at one end with her legs on Amélie's lap. Hanzo sat next to Amélie with some space in between for Sombra's feet. Amélie grasped Hanzo's hand and squeezed it. Then, she let go, putting her hands on Sombra's lap. Akande sat next to Hanzo and put his arm around him and Gabriel who immediately snuggled into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading my first fic in a long time, I really like this ship and unfortunately I have to create my own content for it. (I'm so tired but I love them anyways) Let me know if there're anything I can improve on please including characterization and stuff! I actually posted this on my tumblr like a week ago, since I didn't have an ao3 account so!  
> Let me know if I need to like change the rating? or add any other tags?


End file.
